zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zeru Jupit
Zeru Jupit 'is a character in Zoids Saga II (Zoids: Legacy). Biography In Zoids Saga II, Zeru's debut apperance, he first appears in a town gathering information. While leaving, he is swarmed by wild Zoids, but is saved by Juno Hera, an Ancient Zoidian girl who is sought by Terra Geist. When Juno is captured by Terra Geist, Zeru became an ally to both Empire and Republic groups Blue Unicorn (Helic) and Rottiger (Guylos). Claudia Diamant, Rottiger's team captain analyzed that Zeru is a descendant of a Zenebas family, but without hesitation, they helped Zeru topple Terra Geist's leader, Gard Krueger. Zeru has an leopard-shaped organoid, Pulse, that can generate ZOS (Zoidcore Overloading System). His organoid doesn't only speak like ordinary ones, but it can bark and howl. Zeru first made friends with Bit Cloud long before joining the Blitz Team, Zan Fel of the Blue Unicorn, the young Van Flyheight and Reiner Granat of the Rottiger Team. Along with Zan's Liger Zero(later Gairyuki), Reiner's Berserk Fury, and Zeru's Blitz Tiger, it appears the trio make a powerful force (Zan, Reiner, and Zeru): The Team Zeru. Zeru has lots of rivals from other series, Allstar(the protagonist of Silver Beast Machine God Liger Zero), Athle Arcadia of Zoids Saga, and Leviathe Kanon, his original rival from Zoids VS. His rivalry to Leviathe forced Gard to awaken the Bloody Death Saurer, and the Death Meteor; Leviathe's Zoid fused with the Death Meteor's core, forcing it to use the ZOS. Zeru is the rider of the Blitz Tiger. Zeru also played a minor role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends) along with Juno in a the Griffin. Personality ''"This Liger's power is truly great!" -Zeru Jupit Zeru's personality is only just the same as all of the protagonists from all the Zoids Series, but he does go in a happy-go-lucky nature when it comes to Liger-type Zoids and the Blitz Tiger. But his motivations does rely with both Blue Unicorn and Rottiger, in order to destroy the Terra Geist organization. His attitude is just like ones from Zan Fel, his current friend; who told him if somebody starts a fight, he'll have to give him one, and Max Rubin, who mentored him just like the same way with Reiner. And Reiner is also the one who told Zeru how to fight without any mercy, especially if the enemy is Terra Geist. Little known about him is about his memento from his parents in the future, but luckily he became official member to two groups from the Republic (Blue Unicorn), and Empire (Rottiger). Ability as a Zoid pilot In the begining of the game, he is starting with a Saberlion, once he found Dr. T lying down on the ground, he obtains a Shield Liger or Sabre Tiger. And after joining forces with Blue Unicorn and Rottiger, he finally rides his Blitz Tiger. Zeru is also shown to pilot other Zoids besides any Liger and Tiger-type Zoids. He can even pilot the Matrix and Chimera Dragons, Liger Zero, Berserk Fury, Gairyuki, Rayse Tiger and many more Zoids he finds in the game, most especially in Zoids Saga III: Fuzors, and Zoids Saga DS. Character relationships Zeru has unique relationships with the following characters; most of them are every protagonists of most Zoids series (Chaotic Century to Zoids VS), and other members of Blue Unicorn and Rottiger. '''Van: Zeru, along with Blue Unicorn and Rottiger first met Van, while trying to save Irvine, Moonbay, and Rudolph, but Irvine and Moonbay led them back home, and later met after fighting Zeru, Max, Albane, and Zan. Bit: Zeru and Bit made a friendly start, he actually helps him fighting the Backdraft group, and the Terra Geist organization, and Bit knows that Zeru, know part of Blue Unicorn and Rottiger, also joint force with the Blitz Team. Allstar: He and Allstar are in friendly terms, especially they met before Allstar finds his way back into the Subterrainean world. Zan: 'Zeru and Zan are considered friend-like allies. Zan does tell him if somebody starts a fight with Zoids, then he'll have to give him one. 'Tita: Tita sees him as a friend. Albane: He and Albane are in good terms, he does provide him strategies in most Zoid battles he encounter. Juno: 'Zeru first met her after being swarmed by wild Zoids, while under captive of Terra Geist, he felt no remorse of battling her. Zeru will even do anything to protect Juno. '''Pulse: '''In the game, Pulse follows his master everywhere, when he is on a matter of talking with Zan, or arguing with Reiner, Pulse's color changes. 'Max: He and Max are in good terms. Reiner: 'Reiner sees Zeru as a friend and a strong ally. 'Claudia: He and Claudia are in good terms although she sees him as a Zenebas descendant. 'Leviathe: '''Zeru and Leviathe are rivals in Zoids Saga II, but her main rival is only Reiner. But she realized that she can't win without paying the same price from her first defeat. Quotations *"Start the battle!"'' *''"Were taking off Blitz Tiger!"'' *''"No, if you want to pay the price, that is not true victory."'' *''"Why would anyone would use minds for destruction? Darn it! Juno!"'' *''"So this is Death Meteor's will."'' *''"Did we met somewhere else before?"'' Zoids piloted *Saberlion (Starting Zoid) *Shield Liger (Once chosen Liger Type for Dr. T.) *Sabre Tiger (Once chosen Sabre Tiger Type for Dr. T) *Matrix Dragon (temporary) *Chimera Dragon (temporary) *Blitz Tiger (Primary) Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters Category:Zoids characters